Forebodings of a Sly Demon
by Shinigami of the Elder Gods
Summary: On a cold night lies a lone child, terrified and alone, wondering what he was guilty of. Inside lurks a fierce demon, pondering the worthlessness of humans, only to sinisterly wonder, what will happen next? One Shot.


**Well, this is my first fan fiction. I thought I might at least start out with a basic one, especially since this is the anime that got me started on fan fiction. Here's hoping it goes well. Please review, and noble things will descend on you!**

 **Oh, almost forgot. Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. It is property of Masashi Kishimoto-Dono, and is his brain-child. Otherwise, I would have a lot more dark Naruto.**

* * *

There exist within the Elemental Countries five major powers: The Land of Lightning, The Land of Water, The Land of Earth, The Land of Wind, and finally, The Land of Fire. Within each of these countries exist a Shinobi, or Ninja village, respectively: Kumogakure, the Village Hidden in the Clouds, Kirigakure, the Village Hidden in the Mist, Iwagakure, the Village Hidden among the Rocks, Sunagakure, the Village Hidden in the Sand, and Konohagakure, the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Each ninja village is ruled by one of the Five Kage, Shinobi who have proven through military valor, leadership, and political skill that they are the strongest Shinobi in their village. Shinbone not only possess powerful physical prowess, but are capablee of manipulating chakra to create techniques of unimaginable power.

Currently, Kumogakure is ruled by the Sandaime Raikage, A, renowned for his durability, and skill in Raiton, possessing the Strongest Shield and Strongest Sword. Kirigakure is ruled by the Sandaime Mizukage, Yagura, who is just as shrouded in mist as his village. However, what is known is his proficiency in Suiton, as well as his apparent hatred of those with Kekkai Genkai, powerful hereditary skills. Iwagakure is ruled by the Sandaime Tsuchikage, Onoki of Both Scales, renowned for his Kekkai Tota, Jinton, as well as his war-mongering. Sunagakure is ruled by the Yondaime Kazekage, Rasa, known for his Kekkai Genkai, Piton, as well as willingness to do whatever he believes is best for his village, even at risk of cruelty to his own family. Finally, Konohagakure is ruled by the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, renowned as the Professor, a master of over a thousand just, and survivor of all three Great Ninja Wars.

Each Kage has under him 3 basic ranks of Shinobi, from genin to chunin to jonin, along with a host a wide specializations, ranging from the necessary medic ninja, to the elite and lethal ANBU squads. Now these ninjas do not perform simply thefts or assassinations like the Shinobi of old. They also perform a variety of other tasks, such as escort missions, item retrieval, or if they've pissed off their resident Kage enough retrieving one of the legendary five demon animals, pets of the daimyo's wives that are seeming immortal, and a pain in the ass to retrieve (*cough* Tora *cough*).

Konohagakure, after victory in all three wars, has established its position of the strongest ninja village, with many strong warriors, the Densetsu no Sannin, the White Fang, and too many numerous other heroes, along with more Kekkai Genkai than any other village. However, none of these legends is the focus of our story. We zoom in now to a young boy, no older than 5, shivering away in the midst of a cold wintery night in a rundown apartment. The windows are shattered, letting the cold breeze through, the furniture is broken, and the door is hanging barely by a hinge. Everywhere on his walls are written " **Die Demon Brat!** ", " **Rot in Hell where you belong!** ", along with a host of various other curses.

The boy was small and malnourished, with blonde hair and beautiful cerulean eyes and the most unique birthmarks, whisker marks that would make one want to squeeze his cheeks if they were not blinded with hatred against him (and even then…). He is left wondering what exactly he did. He possessed a strong spirit, one that let him still keep his innocence, despite the persecution, yet he still wanted to know. Why? Why was he so hated? What could a little boy like him do to incur such hatred? His name was Uzumaki Naruto, and he was so hated because he was a Jinchuriki.

Now Jinchuriki were living weapons, humans into whom one of the nine biju, the Tailed Beasts were sealed. In order from weakest to strongest, there was the Ichibi no Tanuki, the One-Tailed Raccoon Dog, the Nibi no Nekomata, the Two-Tailed Demon Cat, the Sanbi no Kyodaigame, the Three-Tailed Giant Turtle, the Yonbi no Saru, the Four-Tailed Monkey, the Gobi no Irukauma, the Five-Tailed Dolphin Horse, the Rokubi no Namekuji, the Six- Tailed Slug, the Nanabi no Kabutomushi, the Seven-Tailed Giant Armored Beetle, the Hachibi no Kyogyu, the Eight-Tailed Ox, and the most powerful of all, The Kyuubi no Kitsune, the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox.

The Kyuubi was sealed into Naruto on the day of his birth, but he did not know this. He was victim of the most basic of human instincts, to fear that which they do not understand. They did not understand that a prison is not the same as its inhabitants, and they came to see the poor boy as the incarnation of that demon fox.

Deep within Naruto lies the place where the Fox is sealed, bound by a legendary Fuinjutsu known as the Shiki Fujin, a suicide sealing just that condemns the user to eternal suffering in the Shinigami's stomach for all eternity. This was the way the legendary Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato, met his untimely end, forcing the Sandaime Homage out of retirement, but not before the Councils made a significant power grab.

Trapped within the seal, the Kyuubi, Kurama broods, " **Humans… no more than wretched bigots. If they don't understand something, they simply beat it up. A man thinks he is superior because of his reason. That something as monstrous as I could never possess it. Bah! It is just as the elder demon said. 'He calls it reason, but only uses it to be more a beast than any beast.' Even demons would never go so far as to beat up an innocent child. If there is one thing I know, passed down among demons, is that justice will always find its course. However, I wonder…** " At this point a malevolent grin stretched across his face, " **Will justice find its way through a noble cause, or will it burn this village to the ground. If there is anything I know it's this. Monsters are never born, they ARE MADE!** " The fiercest biju erupted into laughter, bordering on the insane. Across the village, people seemed to stop as the temperature seemed to drop. Sarutobi Hiruzen, working on his dreaded paperwork felt a grim foreboding, as if something sinister was laughing. And the young boy, Naruto, felt a dread chill go down his spine, shuddering as he tried to sleep, as the cold wind sent cold down to his very bones.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it. If you're wondering who Kurama is quoting, it's Mephistopheles, from Faust's Goethe. Check it out. It's a really good read!**

 **Shinigami.**


End file.
